Animorphs The Battle
by Jibber-Monkey
Summary: This is a story please put a review (it helps my writing) Anyways, this is a story about Marco and his life with his mom when she gets suddenly taken away by Yeerks. I need inspiration, like all authours,to write a good story.
1. Default Chapter

ANIMORPHS  
  
The Battle  
  
By Christoff Key  
  
Based of the Book series 'Animorphs' by K.A. Applegate  
  
Hi. I'm Marco. Sorry, but I can't tell you my last name. You know, the funny one who always whispers jokes behind your back in Math class? Yeah, that's me.  
  
Since my mom and dad broke up, its been really.... well, I guess (putting it bluntly) I could say hard. For me and my Dad.  
  
She went out boating in the middle of a storm and disappeared without a trace. No one knew what happened to her. Except for me and a group of kids: Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, Ax, and me. We know what really happened that night. But before I tell you that, I'm going to have to clue you in on some things.  
  
There is something worse then death. I've watched as evil grey slugs crawl into peoples ears, and take over what was a free human being. Yeerks are parasites. In their original form they are just grey slugs who lived in a pond-like thing called a Yeerk Pool. But the weird thing is they've taken over millions of species like Taxxons and Hork-Bajir. And now they are coming here, to conquer Earth.  
  
A dying Andalite* called Elfangor came and told us we were the last hope for defeating the Yeerks. He gave us the power to morph- to change into any animal whose DNA we acquired, in an attempt to save humans. Thats what we have been doing. And we've stayed alive.  
  
Our most dangerous threat is Visser Three.... a high ranking Controller** that defeated Elfangor. He is Ax's sworn enemy, because Elfangor was his brother and because The Andalites main goal is to defeat the Yeerks.  
  
On Earth, no one knew about the Yeerks. No one but us. Five kids and an alien. Pretty pathetic, if you ask me. We are called Animorphs, and we will stop the Yeerks.  
  
We hope.  
  
Definitions  
  
Andalite: a mix between a scorpion and a deer with two eye stalks, who have very advanced technology.  
  
Controller: A living thing that has been enslaved by a Yeerk. 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Hi everybody. I'm back with Chapter 2. (Not that anyones reading this, of course)  
  
So, It sounds pretty crazy, right? Well, that's my life. Crazy.  
  
I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this at all. I'm only doing this so I can get back to my mother.  
  
Sue me. I'm not the mushy gusy emotional type you would find in your everyday fairy tale. Even though this isn't a fairy tale. Whatever. I know when to stop joking around. Really, I do. Even though in the previous books it looked like I couldn't. Well, In a way I can't. I just make jokes to make everyone loosen up. And it seems to work. Except in Rachels case sometimes.  
  
I just noticed we were all in the barn, about to discuss a mission.  
  
Woah. I thought. Talk about zoning out.  
  
'What do you mean Marco? We've been-'  
  
All of a sudden, everything changed. There was no Schloop or anything- but I felt there should have been.  
  
I was in the living room. Watching TV. My dad was in the kitchen.  
  
What happened? Did I fall asleep? I thought.  
  
All of a sudden, my mom stepped out of her room. I felt like running up and hugging her. But I knew I couldn't. This was some sort of hallucination. Or maybe not. But my mom was Visser One. I knew that.  
  
' Bye Marco. Bye Jake. I'm just going out for a boat ride.'  
  
It was today. This was the day it happened.  
  
'MOM! Don't do it' I yelled.  
  
At least I thought I did. But no sound came out of my mouth. I tried to move. I couldn't move a muscle in my body. I couldn't speak. Yet words I weren't saying were flying out of my mouth.  
  
Was I infested with a Yeerk? No. I knew what that felt like. Well, I know how it felt from Jake describing it to me and me making comments like ' Was wittle Jakie scared then?'  
  
NowI was the one who was scared. What was happening? I had already lived this part in my life.  
  
It was like a horror movie. And I couldn't do anything about it. 


End file.
